total_drama_middle_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Middle School Episode 3: The Walking Infection
The screen pans over to the bus area and many campers are struggling to stand up as they seem to have just gotten up. Parker is asleep face-first down on the ground. Chris shows up and starts to speak. Chris: Alright, due to many fan complaining, we will be adding four more people to the show! Everybody groans Rees: Chris, since when do you ever listen to fans? Chris: Usually I would let it slide but the directors contacted me and said that ratings were going down due to there being 12 people… yeesh. So anyways, without further ado, here are the four other contestants! Two boys and two girls step out from behind the tree, the first boy is wearing a white shirt and shorts. The second boy is wearing a red shirt and also has shorts. The first girl is short and has glasses and wears a pink shirt with a pair of blue pants. The second girl has glasses, short shorts, and a jacket on. Chris (in order of people coming out): Christopher, like your name, James, Jillian, and Azelen Christopher: Nice to meet your Chris James: LET’S DO THIS! Jillian: ALYSSA! She runs over to Alyssa Azelen: Hello Chris, OH, HI REES! Christopher: Ummm… do we go to our teams? What teams do we have? Chris: I’ll announce it in a moment Chris: Now, you may wonder, why did I call you out at night? Konnor: To torture us with your irritating voice? Chris: No, to play a little late nightgame of infection, also, since the fans also requested this so much… tonight… the teams are being merged early Everyone: WHAT! Konnor: Now I can get rid of Rees, out of the competition 'Christopher: '''OH, now I see why he didn’t give me the team I was on… Chris: Now, I know that you are surprised, but this will add more drama, now, let’s go to the starting area ''Everyone walks over to the cafeteria, the starting area for the game. Chris: OK, I will draw a name on who will be it, and that person has invincibility and the person that lasts the longest does also. Chris pulls a name from the hat and has Chef read it. Chef: and the tagger for infection is! Jillian Jillian: OK! Can we tag friends so they can help us? Chris: Yes, yes you can Jillian tags Taylor, Alyssa, and Azel and they all begin to tag everyone. Rees is running and he sees Konnor being chased by Taylor and Rees gets an idea. Rees slowly starts to move towards Konnor and when he gets close enough, he kicks Konnor down but he falls down to. Taylor tags Konnor and sees Rees on the ground, Rees panics and gets up and has an idea. He runs over to the boys bathroom. 'Konnor: '''GOD DAMNIT REES… hmm… maybe… I can sabotage him… hehehe ''Rees runs out of the bathroom as soon as Taylor leaves, but as he’s running Azel appears on the end of the hall he’s heading for, he turns around but Konnor sticks his foot out and trips him, Konnor jumps on him to tag him but Rees punches him in the face, making him miss and Rees gets up and he runs out. He sees more people running after eachother, Parker and Isaiah are being chased by James and Parker gets tagged but Christopher cuts off Isaiah and tags him. Rees sneaks by and goes to the Music room. When he runs in, Matt is looking around for someone to tag when he sees Rees, Matt chases after him and Rees runs again, due to his low stamina, he barely got out of there. Rees runs out to the courtyard and he sees something up in the tree and grabs it, the Invincibility Statue, he climbs it, grabs it, and finds Konnor. He taunts Konnor to tag him and he does. '' '' '' '' '' Konnor: See you on the chopping block Rees, say goodbye to the million dollars. ''Rees finds Azelen hiding and he sneaks up on her and tags her, ending the game. Meanwhile, Konnor is convincing everyone to vote for Rees because he “voted off Jaren by switching around the votes. Everyone falls for it and that night they all vote for him. Chris: WOW, all votes for Rees except one Konnor looks over at Rees and smiles and does a goodbye movement with his hand. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Chris: Sorry Rees but you gotta go no- Rees: HOKD ON CHRIS! ''Rees pulls out something from unde neath his shirt, revealing the Statue. All but Rees: WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU?! Rees: It was obvious, I spotted it up in a tree. Chris: Well then, with Rees invincible, the person going home is… KONNOR! Konnor: WHAT?! He looks at Rees and is going to attack him but then Chris interrupts '' '' '' '' '' Chris: I have something to show you about Konnor, everybody. ''Chris plays a tape of Jaren being messed up by Konnor and Konnor messing with the votes Rees: SEE! NOW DO YOU FEEL STUPID?! Chris: Chef, take out the trash ''Chef drags Konnor onto the bus and the camera then pans back over to Chris. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Chris: 13 campers left, drama increased and Konnor out of the game, who will be next? Will it be Rees? Maybe Taylor? Or maybe it will be Nate or Andrew? I dunno, you tell me, next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. MIDDLE SCHOOL!